


Can You Feel My Heart

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/F, Insatiable Fix-It, Romance, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She opened her eyes. "Lydia?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer, but I lost sight of where this story was going; so it's kind of short and I apologize.

The sword went through her abdomen like butter. It hurt, but it fit. It was freeing and confusing all at the same time. Somehow this didn’t feel right. Allison had to stay. She had to protect her friends; she had to tell Lydia how she felt. She had to tell her dad how to defeat the Oni. It was too soon.

Allison could feel her heart slowing. She was out of time.

-

It was all a blur. Scott and Stiles let Lydia out of the tunnels. She gave them a quick thank you before running as fast as she could, not looking to see if the boys followed behind her.

Why didn’t Allison just listen to her? Of course she knew why, what a dumb question. Allison would get herself killed one of these days trying to save her and she’d never forgive herself for it.

She made it to the gate, but she felt the scream before she saw Allison fall. The hunters name flew out of her mouth like a bullet from a gun. It was loud and it was powerful.

For a moment her heart stopped…

Her legs carried her as fast as she could. She caught the brunette before she hit the ground.

“Allison! No, please no. I’m here, I’m okay. Please stay with me, please. I love you.” Lydia pleaded whispering the last part into brown locks.

The Banshee wasn’t sure what all followed after that, but she felt a pool of warmth beneath her. Before she knew it Allison’s fatal wound healed before her eyes.

“Allison?”

-

It felt like a dream.

For a minute it seemed; she was looking at her own body and the next she was called back into it. There was a rush of power. She heard someone call her name. She was never so grateful to hear her name fall from those lips once again.

She opened her eyes. “Lydia?”

-

Allison awoke in her bed to find Lydia lying curled up against her. A smile made its way across her lips. She remembered everything that happened the previous night. She knew Lydia was powerful, but she never truly understood how much.

The hunter watched the banshee sleep. She ran her hand softly over Lydia’s cheek.

“I love you too.” She whispered.

Pouty pink lips smiled and green eyes found brown. “I know. It took me a while to catch up, but I know. I love you. I had to save you.” Her newly awoken face now crumbling into to sadness.

Allison gathered Lydia in her arms. “Hey, hey, shhh. I love you. I know. I am so grateful that you did, Lyds. I didn’t know you could do that.”

Gaining composure she looked at Allison remembering every contour of her face. She was the same as she’d always been, but there was a glow about her that made Lydia’s heart slow into relaxation.

Lydia ran her hand tentatively over Allison’s soft features. It was electric, like a current went directly from Allison to Lydia. Something was definitely different.

“We have to see Deaton.” Lydia announced pulling her hand back slowly.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Allison asked becoming more alert. She was worried. What if she came back broken? What if she came back as something evil?

Lydia could tell the hunter was apprehensive about her announcement. “You’re not broken and I will be damned if you came back as some sort of Jennifer’s Body version of a succubus. I just feel more connected to you. Before, it was a bond. Now it’s palpable like we’re even more connected like an electric current.”

Allison nodded.

“You want to know how you brought me back and what consequences that can hold.” She slipped out of her side of the bed giving Lydia a quick kiss on the cheek. “I understand, Lyds. Let’s get ready and go.”

-

Deaton checked Allison’s vitals. Her reflexes were even more improved. It was extraordinary. It was as if the hunter before him came back as a werewolf.

“Allison, when you – uh- were between worlds, did you see or talk to anyone?” He asked trying to come to a solution.

The hunter answered him with a shake of her head.

He looked her over once more. “Lydia, all you did was wail, right?”

The banshee nodded her head.

“Allison may I see the area where the wound was?” He asked.

Lydia gave her the look that it was okay. “Sure.” She answered lifting up her shirt.

Deaton looked over her abdomen and gasped.

“What?” Lydia and Allison both asked.

The veterinarian motioned for Allison to put her shirt down.

“Lydia, may I examine you as well?” He asked the color slowly draining from his cheeks.

“Of course.” She replied sitting next to Allison. Her hand finding the older girl’s.

Deaton checked Lydia’s vitals and was surprised at her reflexes as well.

He was just about to ask if he could look over her abdomen, when Lydia looked lifted her shirt.

“Oh my.” He replied. “This is astonishing. You may drop your shirt.” He stepped away from the girls and started poking at one of the bricks on his wall. He pulled the brick out and grabbed a book that was behind it.

“Something is wrong isn’t there?” Allison asked.

Deaton shook his head as he ruffled through the book. “No. You two are extraordinarily healthy.” The girls let out a relieved sigh. The rest of the group defeated the Nogitsune, but they didn’t need another big bad to vanquish.

“Then what is it?” Lydia asked.

“You’ve always wanted know what Banshees do right, Lydia?” He asked bringing the book to the two girls.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“It is said that Banshees predict death and are attuned to the universe. There is more. They can also harness their abilities to recall a soul back to this plane, if it is lost in battle.” He explains looking from Lydia to Allison. “There was an old tale about a banshee and a hunter leading one of the most powerful supernatural kingdoms in history. They were deeply in love. One day, in battle the banshee lost her hunter. She recalled her and they became bound for eternity. They harnessed abilities no other supernatural creature could come by. It was so spiritual that the people of the kingdom called it magical. In the area where her beloved took her fatal blow there was said to be a permanent mark that bound one to the other. Unfortunately, they weren’t immortal and met their fatal end in the late 1800’s. Those that believed in this tale kept a book, a diary of sorts to share their encounters with people they believed to be the bean sidhe queen and her champion.” He explained handing Lydia the book.

Lydia looked at the page Deaton was on. “Oh my god!” She said in shock. “Alli, look.”

Allison felt herself pale. “They look exactly like us.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they are you.” Deaton replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @iyeshaisriley or my sideblog: @weird-kid-writes-stuff and yell at me, so I can write more fic for y'all!


End file.
